El Efecto Que Causas en Mí
by okeNSK
Summary: oneshoot:Hasta que grado una persona causa efecto en otra? Sasuke es lo que esta apunto de descubrir yaoi lemon SasuNaru


**El efecto que causas en mí.**

Te beso suavemente mientras acaricio aquellos cabellos rubios, los siento entre mis manos son tan suaves, mis manos comienzan a descender poco a poco situándose en tu cierre de aquella chaqueta naranja que te distingue de los demás, mientras tu solo te dedicas a disfrutarlo y me abrazas; deslizas tus manos debajo de mi camisa para posarlas en mi espalda, las percibo un poco frías pero me fascina sentirlas.

Te quito la chamarra dejando solo tu camisa que no tarda también en ser quitada quedando al descubierto tu pecho a quien le administro caricias; me quitas la camisa y me empujas lo cual caigo en la cama, te abalanzas sobre mi besándome el cuello y acariciando con tus manos todo mi cuerpo, estas tomando el control de la situación y yo simplemente te dejo. Siento tus besos en mi pecho y lames uno de mis pezones mientras con tu otra mano acaricias el otro, tus besos descienden mas y mas, llegas a mi abdomen lo recorres con tu lengua hasta llegar a mi entrepierna donde depositas un beso, sin darme cuenta desabrochas mi bermuda, es cuando despierto de aquella hipnosis que provocan tus caricias, te agarro y ahora tu eres el que esta debajo de mi. Tu cara lo dice todo estas un poco confundido quieres protestar pero no te dejo ya que silencio tu boca con un beso; me desplazo lentamente y juego con tu oreja mordiéndola un poco lo suficiente para que de tu boca salga un audible gemido lo cual hace que baje hasta tu cuello besándolo bruscamente provocando un pequeño moretón, tu no te percatas pues estas tan ocupado acariciando mis cabellos.

Mis manos no esperan mas y pasan al botón de tu pantalón lentamente me deshago de todo obstáculo dándome cuenta que tu virilidad esta despierta y sin más la tomo entre mis manos acariciándola.

- Sasuke espera…- protestas pero hago caso omiso y te sigo suministrando placer.

- Sasuke…- gimes y tu boca la posas en mi cuello, me encanta oír mi nombre en tu boca y eso hace que acelere mas mis acaricias en toda la extensión de tu miembro.

- Sasuke no!- me empujas tirándome a un lado estas agitado pero eso no es excusa pues vuelves a tomar el control. Te deshaces mas rápido de lo que creo de mi bermuda, jamás te había visto de esa manera antes y eso que te ves tan inocente las apariencias engañan, noto como tomas mi virilidad en tu boca, sentir la humedad de aquella cavidad ver tu cara, estas sonrojado te ves tan hermoso, poso mis manos en tu cabeza y acaricio tus cabellos mientras te empujo mas a mi; cierro los ojos e intento controlarme pues no quiero terminar en tu boca.

- Naruto basta- te digo pero no obedeces y sigues lamiendo mi extensión, reúno fuerzas y te quito de mí, te agarro bruscamente tirándote boca abajo.

- Sasuke que haces espera!- protestas, mas no te tomo atención pues estoy concentrado en prepararte, introduzco un dedo con lo que tu gritas mas yo continúo introduciendo ahora el segundo dedo los muevo lenta y suavemente.

- Sasuke teme basta!- me dices mientras con tus manos arrugas la sabana y tu frente húmeda cae en la cama, diviso como tus brazos tiemblan yo que sientes placer aunque tu te niegues a admitirlo.

- Dobe deja de fingir, se que no quieres que pare- saco mis dedos y estimulo mi miembro, me acerco a ti rozando mi punta con tu entrada.

- Sasuke hazlo rápido si lo vas a hacer- te miro un poco sorprendido y veo tu sonrojo se que has de haber reunido mucho valor para decirme eso y yo no espero mas y me introduzco en ti con fuerza.

- Aahhhh! Teme me lastimas!- gritas y aprietas aun mas las sábanas con tus manos, tu interior se contrae apretando mi miembro, eres tan estrecho.

- Aahhh baka! No hagas eso, relájate el dolor será sustituido por placer- diciendo esto comienzo a besar tu espalda tratando de tranquilizarte, siento que te relajas y es cuando empiezo a moverme.

Primero te embisto lentamente mientras acaricio tus tetillas y beso tu espalda, pero el éxtasis me gana y de embestidas lentas pasan a rápidas y fuertes.

-Aahhh Sasuke! Mas despacio- alcanzo a oír que me dices pero continúo con mi ritmo, mis manos se deslizan a través de tu espalda hasta tu miembro el cual estímulo tocando todo lo largo y apretando un poco la punta lo cual provoca que gimas y eso me gusta, oír tu voz aclamando mi nombre maldición eres tan bello que me excitas tanto, mas no te lo diré mi orgullo es primero.

Continúo embistiéndote y estimulándote al mismo tiempo creo que no aguantare mas pues verte, oírte y sentirte todo al mismo tiempo crea en mí una pasión que no lograre prolongar.

- Sasuke no soporto mas, ah!- tu respiración es agitada mi mano esta húmeda, una ultima embestida y me vació dentro de ti.

Apenas puedo respirar estoy muy agitado, creo sentir tu piel bajo la mía y abro los ojos, maldición!! No de nuevo.

Las gotas de agua caen sobre mi espalda recorriéndola, estoy recargado en la pared sosteniéndome con una mano mientras que con la otra tengo mi miembro, mi mano esta húmeda a causa del agua y mi semilla derramada. Recargo mi cabeza en la pared tratando de controlar mi respiración, cierro los ojos, lo volví a hacer, maldita sea porque!, tu tienes la culpa ese es el efecto que causas en mi.

Oigo un ruido, parece ser que alguien llama a la puerta, por que ahorita tenía que recibir visitas!!

Me enjuago, mientras me comienzo a tranquilizar, me enrollo la toalla y abro.

- Hola Sasuke- tenías que ser tú, veo tu sonrisa y te llevas las manos detrás de la cabeza.

- Ah eres tu dobe, que quieres me molestas no ves que tomaba una ducha- digo aparentando enojo pues en realidad estoy nervioso y las imágenes de aquella fantasía vienen a mi mente lo cual hace que voltee a otro lado.

- Sasuke teme, no me insultes, yo que iba a saber que estabas ocupado, solo vine por que Kakashi te habla- haces tu típica cara de enojo, me encanta hacerte enojar.

Te doy la espalda para que no veas mi sonrojo

- Pasa siéntate, voy a cambiarme ahora vuelvo- te digo y me alejo hacia mi habitación.

Talvez después de todo lo único que tendré de ti sea tu amistad y continuare teniendo aquellas fantasías esperando a que se conviertan en realidad.

Me quito la toalla y me pongo el bóxer tu voz me sobresalta, por que diantres entraste a mi habitación.

- Sasuke- me hablas y de reojo veo un pequeño sonrojo.

- Que uno no puede vestirse tranquilo- oculto mi nerviosismo y te hablo secamente.

- Yo solo… yo solo te quería decir que no te habla Kakashi- alzo mi ceja como cuestionándote.

- Bueno es que la verdad…- comienzas a titubear y es cuando avanzo hacia ti.

- Que sucede baka- camino pausadamente persiguiéndote pues caminas hacia atrás hasta que la pared te impide seguir caminando.

Tu cara esta muy cerca de la mía y tu ojos azules me miran queriéndome expresar lo que a ti se te dificulta decir.

- Sasuke yo…- te miro tu cara esta tan cerca, tus ojos viéndome, el olor de tu cabello, diablos en este momento no me importa nada y acorto mas la distancia hasta sentir tu boca la cual beso, cierro los ojos pues quiero evitar verte, quizás seas otra fantasía. Tus manos se ponen en mi pecho desnudo y me empujas.

- Que haces teme!!- me gritas, vaya ahora si las ganas me vencieron, te miro sin darte la espalda.

- Sabes Naruto me atraes, me gustas y me vale lo que pienses, y si simplemente te asusto o te parezco repugnante pues es mejor que te vayas de mi casa y me dejes solo- nada de lo que te dije en verdad lo sentía solo una cosa, deberás me gustabas y si ya no me hablabas o te alejabas de mi me dolería mucho, mas un Uchiha siempre debe aparentar pues su orgullo es primero.

- Sasuke no sé que decir, mas no me iré, tu eres la razón por la que me esfuerzo a diario, la persona por la que me preocupo creo que después de todo siento algo por ti también- bajas la cabeza y tus mejillas se tiñen de rojo. Vaya no me lo esperaba, me pellizco para ver que no sea un sueño y compruebo que no lo es.

Camino hacia a ti y te abrazo lo cual tu me correspondes, disfruto tu olor, el calor de tu cuerpo aquel que tanto anhelaba sentir y que solo imaginaba tener en mis sueños.

Talvez algún día se cumplan mis fantasías aunque podría ser pronto.


End file.
